Sleeping Arrangements
by scully-hearts-roslin
Summary: Laura finds her new "room mate" interrupting her sleep. When she retaliates, things get very interesting...


**Disclaimer: **BSG isn't mine... well, you know the rest. ;o) Originally written for a Make Laura Happy contest.  
**Summary: **Poor Laura finds her new "room mate" interrupting her sleep. When she retaliates things get very interesting...

* * *

**Sleeping Arrangements**

It was past midnight when Laura Roslin was finally allowed to hang up her presidency for the night. She was dead tired. After a day of quorum meetings, lengthy fleet reports and press briefings, she was ready to sleep through the next three days. Checking her watch while starting to undress, she counted the hours she would be allowed to rest. The number was dissatisfying low.

Laura growled, and convinced her sleepy feet to carry her to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, already half asleep, and wrapped herself in her nightgown and bathrobe while getting ready for bed on auto control. She didn't remember how she had made it to her rack when she felt the cosiness of her blanket envelop her tired bones, and she didn't care. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep within seconds.

It was 45 minutes of too short a nap later that she woke to a sound of disturbance. It was a familiar sound by now, but nonetheless unnerving. Tom Zarek. Her Vice President. Her friendly neighbor. He snored.

Laura opened her eyes and growled.

"Lords of Kobol. What did I do to deserve this?" She spoke to the ceiling, rolling her eyes.

She was annoyed.

"Gods. Gods. Gods!" She threw her head into her pillow, trying to deal with her surfacing rage.

She pressed the pillow against her ears, flipped the blanket over her head and tried to distract her thoughts from the sound of his snoring.

It didn't help.

After 24 minutes and 22 seconds of trying to endure his noise, she reached for her bathrobe and got up. Her mood on airlock level, she dragged herself to his provisional quarters right across the hall, her pillow in hand.

She didn't even bother to knock and pushed the curtains to the side. She stood over him, watching him laying on his extendible couch, a content expression on his face, snoring like a happy puppy. Glaring, Laura kicked her foot against the side of his bed.

"Mr. Zarek."

Failing with her first attempt to wake him, she pouted a little and kicked against his bed once more, using more force this time in both her kick and her voice when she addressed him again.

"TOM."

Still, no reaction but a happy snore.

Laura brought her hand to her forehead to rub it in despair when a wave of anger overcame her. An anger born out of tiredness and exhaustion. A wave she was too cranky to fight right now.

So she tightened her grip on the pillow in her hand and hit him.

Once.

Then twice.

Then again. And again. And again.

Her voice hoarse and sleepy, she yelled her annoyance towards him.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Tom, feeling the softness of a pillow thrown onto his body in repeated haste, opened his eyes and shielded his face. When he looked up and met her pissed-off gaze, he was astonished, and then amused.

He grabbed his own pillow to defend himself, turning her expression of frustration into a game of fun and giggles, exorcising her tension and anger.

After a couple of minutes, Laura collapsed on his bed, her body shaking from her giggling, her face flushed , her hair messed up.

Tom smiled. He had never seen the President so unguarded before.

And he spoke to her through her giggles.

"What are you doing here?"

Laura, trying to catch her breath, hit him with her pillow one more time while she answered. "You snore! GodsDammit. It's unbearable!"

He looked at her, blushing at first, but then chuckling at the thought that he had managed to bring Laura Roslin to the verge of losing it with such a common habit. Snoring.

"Why didn't you just say something?"

Laura calmed her giggles a little and lay back on his bed.

"What did you expect me to say? _Good morning Mr. Vice President. Thank you for robbing another crucial good night's sleep from me by molesting my ears with the sounds of you snoring_?"

He blinked. Gods, she was sarcastic when she was grumpy.

"_I can hear you snoring_ would've helped."

Laura shrugged. And she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Alright. Mr. Vice President, you snore. It's driving me nuts. PLEASE, stop!" She giggled again.

And Tom shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I only snore when I'm sleeping alone."

Laura's giggles grew into a fit of laughter at the sound of his words. And she raised her eyebrows. "Right! As if you wouldn't in the arms of a lover."

His smile broadened. "I've never snored in the arms of a woman."

She shook her head, mouthing a silent _right_ into his direction.

Meeting her gaze, Tom answered her sincerely. "I could prove it if you like."

And he suppressed another chuckle at the way she looked at him now.

"Are you inviting me to spend the night in your quarters, Mr. Vice President?"

Tom's voice was low and serious. "I do invite you to spend the night in my bed, Laura Roslin. In the comfort of my arms."

Expecting her to back off immediately, Tom Zarek leaned back into the pillow he had tugged behind his head again. He loved to see her face when she was about to give a witty comeback, and wanted to have the best possible view of that.

He was very much surprised when she rested down next to him, arranging her pillow under her arm and head, facing him. "I am so tired, Tom, I'd try everything to have a night of uninterrupted sleep."

And she closed her eyes, falling asleep next to him in no time.

It was the first night in weeks that Laura Roslin had slept through the whole night. It was the first time in weeks that Tom Zarek hadn't.

In the morning, the President of the Colonies and her Vice President were both in a good mood. Relaxed and at ease. She, because she had been able to catch a full 6 hours of sleep. He, because he had spent the night with Laura Roslin in the most unexpected of ways, and in the most beautiful.

She was hoping for more quiet nights to come. He was hoping for more of Laura for him to enjoy.

The following night, Tom Zarek passed the presidential office on his way to bed. He sneaked in to find her buried in files.

"Working late again?"

Laura looked up, her eyes blinking to fight the fatigue that was already tightening around her thoughts. "Yes. And I think it doesn't make much sense to continue now."

"You look tired." Tom said carefully. And he smiled when she yawned behind her hand.

"I should still be well rested"

Tom looked at her, confused. "At this time of day? It's past 11."

"I know, I know." The President nodded and rubbed her shoulders. "But I did sleep through the night after all. It should have a lasting effect on me."

He grinned. "Well. Obviously it will take some more nights to make up for those weeks of insomnia."

"There's no need for you to grin, Mr. Vice President." Laura Roslin raised her eyebrows, using her teacher's tone of voice.

"Of course not, ma'am." His grin only broadened.

When she got up from behind her desk, Tom walked the few steps over to the entry of her quarters to meet her. "You need some deep sleep, Laura."

"Thank you, Mr. Zarek. I wouldn't have noticed." Her tone threatened to be sarcastic again.

"What I mean is, you're welcome to accept my offer as often as you like. I cannot guarantee a night of silence without you by my side. But I can assure you of 7 quiet hours if you share my bed again."

Laura looked at him. The skepticism evident in her tired eyes. She couldn't believe that she was even thinking about this. Even worse, she was considering to take him up for his offer.

She shook her head, more to herself than to his words, and smiled.

"Alright, Tom. But if I wake up with one garment less on my body than I wore when I fell asleep, or with your hands on any part on my body – you do remember what an airlock is, don't you?"

Her voice was low but playful, and he met her concerns with a reassuring smile and a nod.

When Laura Roslin rested next to him the second night in a row, she wore her white nightgown and not a bathrobe like the night before. Her pillow was tugged comfortably under her head when she fell asleep with her back facing him. Tom, getting used to the sensation of having her sleeping next to him, wore a constant smile on his lips throughout the days to come after each night he was granted to spend with Laura.

It was after a week that Laura rolled over in her sleep to seek his embrace. He woke immediately to the feeling of her body nestled against his. A blanket loosely lying between them, he carefully tugged his arm around her shoulders and noticed that she was freezing. He pulled the blanket farther up to wrap them in it, hoping to keep her warm without waking her.

The following morning, Laura woke to a feeling of comfort and warmth around her body. She inhaled his scent and kept her eyes closed for another moment. Her mind, warned her to listen to the feeling of security and desire. She decided to switch it off when her body snuggled closer to him, reacting to her instincts instead.

His arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand resting on her waist after she moved closer to him, sent a sparkle of need through her she had long suppressed.

She was the President of the Colonies. She didn't have time for this right now. Checking her watch, she smiled when she saw that it was only 5am. There were still some carefree hours ahead of her. And she allowed one of her legs to entwine with his under the blanket, causing it to reveal more of his bare and toned chest when the blanket slipped south. Laura smiled. She liked what she saw and didn't resist the urge to explore the topography of his chest with her careful hands.

Shutting off all the alarm signals screaming _red alert_ in her head, she gave in into the sensations that arose in her body at the feeling of his skin under her touch.

She smiled when she heard his pleased moan as he awoke to her touch. Her eyes filled with desire when his hands started to answer her caresses.

She knew that this wasn't about falling in love with him. This was getting laid. And she sought for approval in his eyes when he opened them, finding lust and agreement as her answer.

Laura leaned in to kiss him for the first time. A kiss filled with longing. Intense and deep. This wasn't about tenderness. This wasn't about care. She wanted him now. Plain and simple. And his satisfied smile was proof enough for her that he enjoyed it just like that.

Tom pulled her into another ardent kiss before he almost ripped the nightgown from her body. He had never been awake so fast in his life. And he had never thought that he would enjoy getting frakked. But Laura Roslin was a woman unlike any other. And although he would never have expected her to act this way, he had always known that she would be a passionate lover.

He felt her hands exploring his body with an intensity and a haste that showed him that she would not wish to waste too much time on foreplay. So he pressed his head into his pillow, his hands traveling over her hips and waist, over her buttocks and thighs.

Deep moans escaped his lips when she got rid of his briefs and allowed him to tug at hers. Her breasts pressing against his flesh when she leaned down again to kiss him, he spurred her on with his rising level of desire.

When she moved on top of him, her hands resting on his chest and shoulder, he opened his eyes to see her face as she merged with him.

Her voice low and hoarse when she gasped at the feeling of their unity, he saw the features in her face smooth, giving way to the most beautiful of smiles he had even seen.

When she started to move with him, his eyes drifted shut, following the speed she was dictating. Her head fell back, her hair a mane of red curls sent shivers down her spine when it reached to her lower back and teased her skin. Her throat produced the deepest moans of pleasure, puncturing the air.

When she collapsed against him in the afterglow of her release, Tom wrapped his arms around her, gently brushing his hands over her sweaty skin. When her breathing steadied, she allowed him to hold her. Then she wrapped the blanket around her cooling body and smiled.

"I hope you know that this isn't what's meant by _the VP should be loyal to his President_." She giggled.

Shaking his head out of amusement, he simply answered her with a kiss onto her head. "And I hope that you know that this VP will be loyal to this President whenever needed."

Laura caressed his chest in response to that, and rested her head in the crook of his arm. It was only minutes later that she surrendered into a peaceful slumber in his arms, regaining some energy for another stressful day as the President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol.

**Fin**


End file.
